


The Fallen Crown

by CrowleySinger



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anger, Comfort, Hurt, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 13:35:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3412559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrowleySinger/pseuds/CrowleySinger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bobby has sold his soul to a demon for a case. This is temporary though, as Bobby plans to summon Crowley after the case is closed, to get Crowley to undo the deal. Although when the time comes to summon the king of the crossroads, Bobby makes a certain discovery...</p><p>*Takes place after A Weekend At Bobby's although Crowley is not yet the king of hell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fallen Crown

**Author's Note:**

> Hey dude, this is my first finished one shot/ fanfiction published. I hope you enjoy and if you see any mistakes, have any questions, or just wanna say something, please leave it down below :) Enjoy!

Crowley appeared in the doorway. He looked up to see Bobby standing behind his desk, a bowl full of ingredients for a summoning spell lay in front of him.

"Just us? How romantic." Crowley said, grinning and leaning back against the door frame that linked the study to the kitchen.

"Bite your tongue." Bobby grumbled with a roll of his eyes. Crowley watched as Bobby reached for a piece of fabric, watching as blood dripped from the hand he had used for the summoning spell which was held against his chest.

Just as Bobby's free hand was about to close over the cloth, Crowley snapped his fingers, healing Bobby's cut and all the scars in his palm. Bobby looked down and pulled his previously bleeding hand away from his chest, stretching it out in front if himself, revealing a perfectly fine looking hand.

"Why did you do that?" Bobby asked, suspicious of Crowley's act of kindness. Avoiding the question, Crowley simply rolled his eyes dramatically and pushed off the door frame.

"Can't a demon do anything nice?" He questioned with a cheeky tone, giving a lopsided grin to Bobby.

"No, demons don't do nice things. Especially you without there being some sort of catch." Bobby replied, narrowing his eyes and waited for it.

But it never came. Crowley stared silently back at Bobby's eyes and there was not a single sound except for the rustle of the trees outside as the wind beat against them. Bobby fidgeted for a moment, by the demon and his unnerving silence. The silence that was usually filled in with sassy comments from the demon.

"You're welcome." Crowley said with a mocking bow, finally breaking the silence. Bobby rolled his eyes (yet another time) and walked around to the front of the table before leaning back on it, eyes still narrowed slightly as he watched the demon.

Crowley grinned at him before turning and cautiously walking over to a small table to the left of the room to observe paper and books that had been left open for such a long time that a thick layer of dust coated all of them. As soon as Crowley had started making his way to the desk, he had turned and revealed the right side of his face. Bobby's eyes widened and his brow knit together as he saw a large gash down the side of Crowley's face which still had scarlet blood oozing slowly from the wound.

Bobby cleared his throat. "What happened to your face." He pushed off the the table and walked halfway to Crowley before hesitantly stopping, not wanting to show to much emotion towards the king of the crossroads who he'd never completely trusted again after the deal that he made with him went down a rocky road. But Bobby couldn't help it really. Deep down, there was something in him that had an attraction to the demon. _Demon._ Bobby thought to himself.  _Remember that._

"Rude." Crowley said, his voice low and husky. He ignored Bobby as his eyes wandered along the lines of text.

"I didn't mean it like that." Bobby scoffed, his cheeks feeling warm. "Uh hell." Bobby muttered, seeing how deep the wound was in Crowley's face.  
"You have a gash on your face." He said bluntly.

One of Crowley's hands flew to the side of his face and smeared down the wound before pulling away it away.

"Damn, thought I fixed that." Crowley grumbled to himself. The next second, the laceration was gone and Crowley was wiping his hand on an expensive looking black silken handkerchief.

Bobby gazed at Crowley, trying to figure out why he had had such a wound.

"Anyway. I've got things I need to do." Crowley said, tucking his silken handkerchief into his suit pants, his rough voice cutting through the silence that had yet again manifested in the room. He rubbed his hands together. "So enough with the small talk. What did you summon me here for?"

"I need you to... Re arrange a contract which evolves me." Bobby said after a moments hesitation. Crowley smirked. He reached into his suit jacket pocket, in front of the meatsuit's heart, and pulled out a silver flask that held his favourite drink.

"Basically, you're saying, you need my help?" Crowley asked before taking a long swig from the flask. Bobby clenched his jaw and watched Crowley in silence, not saying a word even though he knew he was asking the demon stood in front of him for... Assistance. Bobby couldn't help but feel annoyed that moments earlier he had felt worry for the demon but was glad that he hadn't voiced his concern for Crowley, knowing Crowley would have probably teased him for it later.

"Bobby, I'm not going to do anything for you. Until you ask me to help you." Crowley chuckled, putting his flask away. Bobby rolled his eyes.

"Why?" Bobby growled, the cap he wore heavily shadowing his sulky face.

"Because I want you to." Crowley said simply, going back to reading one of the books on the table.

He looks so damn smug. Bobby thought. With an abrupt stride, Bobby walked over to the other side of the table and slammed the book closed, turning his head away as it did, avoiding the large cloud of dust it spat out that went right into Crowley's face who sneezed. As Bobby looked up, he saw that Crowley's satisfied expression was gone and was now replaced with a glare. Bobby couldn't help but childishly feel smug himself and the corners of his lips turned up at the sight of Crowley's suit, now covered in dust.

"Fine then." Crowley spat, turning and walking away from Bobby, rubbing his now itchy eyes. "Have fun enjoying that crossroads deal."

"Wait!" Bobby called out in resignation just as Crowley was about the disappear.

The demon froze in mid stride. He stood next to a grimy wall, crossing his arms and leaning back against the wall behind him, licking his bottom lip.

"Go on." Crowley urged impatiently.

"I need your help." Bobby managed to grit out.

"What's the magic word?" Crowley sung, his usual cockiness back again.

"You can stick your magic word up your goddamned ass." Bobby spat.

Crowley laughed, a toothy grin widening across his face. "You're right."

"What?" Bobby asked, confused.

"My arse is quite goddamned. All the way to hell." Crowley became silent for a moment as his eyes blankly gazed at the wall next to Bobby's head and his grin fading. "But anyway. Enough about me and my arse. Tell me how I can help my favourite hunter." Bobby felt his cheeks warm a bit and felt something stir in his stomach. Quickly he moved forward.

"I made a deal with a crossroads demon." Crowley winced and his smile dropped off his face. He cleared his throat.

"Why?"

"He promised me something." Bobby told him as he walked back to the front of his desk, leaning against it.

Crowley felt intrigued by that. What could possibly entice Robert here to sell his soul.

"What did this demon promise you?" Crowley purred manipulatively, pushing of the wall. _Get to the damn point already Singer._

"Why do you care?" Bobby blew out in an exasperated tone.

"Because I wanna know what any crossroad demon could ever offer to make you be so bloody stupid to sell your bloody soul!" Crowley roared, suddenly all joking aside as his charade of happiness finally shattered and Bobby's heart jumped in his chest at the sudden change of tone. But he didn't flinch.

"Why do you care!" Bobby shot back again, not knowing what else to say.

Crowley ignored Bobby and turned away. Bobby watched as he clenched his fists before running his hands through his dark hair.

"I don't know why I even do it. Why do I even help you, those bratty Winchesters and that stupid angel that hovers around you lot. What is the point." Crowley spun around to face Bobby, striding quickly over before standing in front of him. "Do you think I have nothing better to do than run along behind you lot and fix up the destruction you all leave behind. I have hell to deal with. I have demons to deal with. Angels, humans - actual deals. Do you honestly think that my priority, is you?" Crowley snarled.

He felt Crowley's hot breath fluttering over his face and it took Bobby to get a hold of his thoughts. 'Do you honestly think that my priority, is you?' The words echoed in his head and Bobby's stone heart shuddered and he couldn't help but feel... hurt. _What the hell is up with him?_ Bobby wondered, observing the fuming man in front of him. His brown eyes were blazing with anger and glaring straight back into his eyes. He felt like asking what was wrong but... he just couldn't. So instead he clenched his jaw stubbornly and rose up, now looking down at Crowley who seemed to grow even more annoyed with this.

"Can you do it or not." Bobby asked quietly, looking straight back into Crowley's eyes. And without blinking Crowley replied.

"No."

"Excuse me?" That was one thing Bobby hadn't expected. Yeah, definitely a bit of conversation maneuvering, but... Crowley had never really turned him down. For a second he thought he'd misheard the demon but Crowley affirmed what he had previously said for a second time.

"No." He turned and walked away from Bobby.

"Why?" Bobby growled walking after him.

"Because you made the bloody deal." Crowley growled back.

Bobby's hand reached out and grabbed Crowley's suit jacket at the shoulder and yanked him back around to face him. Dammit he'd get what he wanted, even if he did have to get gritty. He pulled out the half broken angel blade from the table to his left hidden under a book, and held it up to Crowley's throat. He felt multiple stabs of guilt seeing Crowley's shocked face, but he continued.

"You listen hear you pompous jackass-" Crowley scowled and shoved Bobby away.

"No! You listen Singer." Bobby gripped the blade tightly in his hand but stayed put, giving Crowley the silent go ahead.

He sighed, looking away from Bobby, putting his hands in his pockets before taking one out and running it down his face, forming a fist and pressing it against his lips. Crowley sighed again.

"There's no easy way to say this."

"Just say it."

"I'm bloody trying alright." Crowley said, exasperated. He looked around the room again, eyes flicking here and there.

"I can't cancel your contract. It belongs to another demon... and that's what I am. I'm just a... demon Bobby." He seemed disgusted at the thought, spitting out the word like it was poison. Bobby frowned.

"You're not just a demon Crowley. You're the king of the crossroads. Of all the soul stealing demons. Surely you can tell them to tear up one contract." Bobby reasoned. He was met with a pained look from Crowley.

"I'll put it bluntly for you Robert. I'm not the king of the crossroads anymore." There was a long moment of silence.

"What?"

"I'm not bloody repeating myself." More silence.

"Why?"

"I got demoted. They found out I... They found out I didn't stick to your contract. That I tore it up because you and your Winchesters had bent me into your will and that I'm... Weak. No fit leader. That little graze-" Crowley said, pointing to the spot his face had been cut. "Was nothing compared to the rest of the things they did. I barely escaped."

Bobby was lost for words. Really he was. He didn't know what to say. He wanted to be angry. At Crowley for not being able to fix his problem but he was also angry that he was the reason of it... sort of. But above all. He felt sorry for Crowley. Who knows how long it had taken Crowley to get to the top of something. And now everything was in ruins.

"Crowley." Their eyes met. "We can fix this." Bobby comforted.

 _That's nice._ Crowley thought. _But how?_ So he just shrugged and looked away.

"What can I do?" Bobby asked. For once his tone wasn't gruff. It was soft. For once, Crowley realised, he wasn't being treated with prejudice. Or grudges. Or hate because he was a demon. It was like, Bobby had forgotten that, even if it was for the moment, and was actually treating him... like a human.

"I don't know. How about a hug?" Crowley said, looking at the ground. Really it had been a joke. Sort of. Well, Crowley wasn't really expecting a hug. He'd thought Bobby would scoff and this moment would be over. But then... Crowley felt himself slowly (and gingerly) enveloped in a hug. Quickly his head shot up and he saw Bobby looking at a wall, his cheeks pink.

And then Crowley moved a little forward till their bodies were touching and rested his head against Bobby's chest. His muscles were tensed under his flannel shirt and Crowley listened in amusement to the quickened heart beat. Bobby Singer. He thought. I knew it.

They just stood there for about a minute. Just in silence. Crowley standing in Bobby's embrace. It was nice. It was amazing. Crowley couldn't remember any times he'd been hugged (Well he had, but those few times were when he'd helped someone sell their soul). It was an incredible feeling.

And Bobby finally felt... he didn't know how to explain it but it was a positive feeling. It was extremely positive. And he felt happy. He felt contented to finally be holding Crowley in his arms, something he didn't even know he'd been longing to do until this moment.

"Y'know, Bobby. When I said a hug would help, y'know I was joking right?" Bobby let go of Crowley.

"You could've told me that ya idjit." He mumbled, suddenly embarrassed but he felt Crowley's hand cup around the back of his neck and pull him down to eye level.

"I didn't say I didn't enjoy it idiot." Crowley replied, his voice sounding like a hum.

Finally that smile's back on his stupid face. Bobby thought before those very lips pressed against his.

At first Bobby was shocked. WHat? He thought for a second. Is this, really happening? And then he felt Crowley's soft fingers drift up into his hair and Bobby realised that Crowley was really kissing him. Slowly... and wow, he was a good kisser...

Crowley smirked into the kiss as he felt Bobby eagerly beginning to respond. It had taken him a couple of seconds but now... Crowley felt Bobby's hands grab his waist roughly and Crowley growled hungrily into the kiss, responding back now with a strong passion. His tongue passed easily in and out of Bobby's mouth before he took his bottom lip in his mouth and sucked, causing Bobby to softly groan.

Crowley abruptly pulled away and stood there, basking in the shock on Bobby's face with a hand still in his hair, an both of Bobby's hands on his waist.

"I'll take care of that contract for you." Crowley told Bobby who blinked for a second, still recovering from the kiss.

"I thought- You couldn't."

"I'll find a way." Crowley told him simply.

"Why the sudden change of heart?" Bobby asked, puzzled in a way but still buzzing from the kiss, so nothing was really going through his head properly.

"That kiss was enough to motivate and persuade me to do anything." Crowley purred. He leant in next to Bobby's ear and whispered. "See you next time love."

And then he was gone. Bobby blinked and looked around the space Crowley had just been in. He was in a daze and his stomach felt like it was buzzing and his lips felt swollen. But in a good way.

"I just kissed a demon." Bobby recounted aloud, trying to get it through his head. "And that demon was Crowley." Bobby shook his head as if to get rid of a fog.

"I need a darn beer." He muttered, imagining Crowley in his bed...


End file.
